


Soulmates

by anxioushayden



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fluff endingish, slight abuse, slight angst, soulmate virgil sanders and roman sanders, tell me if i need more tags and i'll add them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioushayden/pseuds/anxioushayden
Summary: Virgil has ‘Fuck you!’ As his soulmark and his entire life he’s been made fun of for it, so when he walks into someone while texting and the person says ‘Fuck you!’





	Soulmates

“What have you done?” My mother bellowed, all eyes now turned to me as she stood, towering over me, All I did was stare at the ground, trying to keep my tears in. “You are meant to be perfect Roman! You do no-” I cut her off there, the tears soundlessly flooding down my face as I screamed at her, “I AM NOT PERFECT! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR PERFECT SO-” SMACK!

My head snapped to the side as her hand hit my cheek. I stared at her in disbelief for a second, then laughed numbly, looked down and said quietly, “I never want to see you again,” then I left.

I had been walking around aimlessly for about an hour now when I looked down at my soulmate tattoo, and smiled slightly. That smile quickly left my face as I realized I don’t have a place to sleep for the night, or any night for that matter. I let out a shaky sigh and turned a corner, but I turned too quickly and slammed into someone, sending us to the ground.

Not realizing how rude I sounded I said “Fuck you…” An awkward silence quickly filled the air before the person I knocked down bursted out “OH! SO YOU’RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER! WELL GUESS WHAT I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO! THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS “Fuck you!” PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!” I looked at him in shock but was not very surprised since I had those words on my skin, and had read them a thousand times, I decided to reply finally since the boy seemed to want me to say something.

“Well imagine having that fucking essay written on you in caps-lock…”

The boy stuttered to say something back but just let out a small huff and gave up, looking down quite embarrassed. I sighed and realized we were both still on the ground and got up, offering him a hand up as well. He took my hand and I pulled him up, not noticing how strongly I did so until he almost crashed into me again.

“Sorry,” I said with a small smile. “My name is Roman.”

“…Virgil, The name is Virgil.”

He offered a small smile to me, and god I swear it, he was the most beautiful thing i’ve ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this wasn't long haha, its something i wrote while i was still in the sanders sides fandom so, hopefuly you enjoy this small thing :)


End file.
